Fool
by The Lady Elrond
Summary: Jack Sparrow/Hector Barbossa. Oneshot set during AWE. Slash.


**Fool **

_'I can't help it if I'm just a fool...always having my heart set on you...' _

Alone at last with his thoughts, Jack Sparrow gazed around the now empty Pirate Hall. So many of his most treasured memories took place here...his first taste of freedom, his father laughing as he toddled away from his mother's smothering arms, his first taste of rum, huddled under the table amongst the legs of great pirate heroes, a stolen bottle clutched in a grimy fist and...

_His first taste of Hector Barbossa..._

Jack caressed the long, wooden table, its once smooth surface scarred by the countless knives and bullets that had missed their intended targets. He grinned lasciviously, remembering Barbossa's hard fingers biting into his bare shoulders as he bent over gleefully, holding onto the table for support. He remembered the first sharp pain...and then the pleasure...the sweet pleasure...

There had been countless lovers before that long, hot night, and countless had followed since then. Jack lingered over these memories, the grin dying on his lips as his mind was flooded by a sea of bodies, nameless, faceless paramours - beggar kings, gypsy queens, whores, libertines, the proudest ladies of society and the most alluring young gentlemen...and not one of them had touched his heart, not one of them had left him panting and pleading for more.

None could match Hector Barbossa.

Jack sighed, turning his hat over in his hands, thinking about those he had failed to corrupt - Will Turner, the beautiful youth with the unblemished body, Elizabeth Swann, with her childish body and hungry lips, James Norrington, who had died without ever tasting the joy of another man's sweat-drenched skin - he would give them all up for one more night in Barbossa's accursed embrace...

"Yer a damned fool, Jack."

He glanced up, startled, at the shadowy figure, standing in the doorway"How long did it take you to work that out Hector?" he replied, smiling wryly as Barbossa sat down at the head of the table, rolling an apple between his hands.

He ignored the mocking question and began cutting the apple into thin slices with his dagger, watching Jack from beneath lowered eyelids, "Strange decision earlier on...voting for Miss Swann." Jack grunted in response, his dark eyes never leaving the sharp blade as it cut into the green flesh of the fruit. Barbossa paused to examine the fingernails of his left hand, his voice carefully casual, "Fucking her, are you?"

Jack shrugged indifferently and Barbossa threw back his head, raucous laughter echoing around the deserted hall. "You can keep your silence...it's no skin off my nose. As a matter of fact," he sucked the apple juice from his fingers slowly, "I prefer it when you've got nothing to say - a rare but welcome occurrence."

Jack snorted, his eyes now following Barbossa's hands as they wielded the dagger deftly, "Why do you care whether or not I'm sleeping with her? What the bloody hell has it got to do with you?"

Barbossa grinned and flicked a piece of apple across the table. "I'm a nosy git. I wonder..." he glanced at Jack slyly from the corner of his eye, "What young Turner would say if he were to find out."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Pfft...I'm shaking in my boots, I really am...you wouldn't tell him, would you? I mean...he_ is_ pretty nifty with a sword...for a whelp."

Barbossa shrugged, "That depends..." He wandered aimlessly towards Jack, coming to an abrupt halt just next to his chair.

"Depends on what exactly?" Jack demanded as Barbossa finished off the apple, smacking his lips together appreciatively.

"On you of course Jackie boy!" he chuckled, "What would _you_ do...to ensure my silence on the matter?" Barbossa's fingers trailed lazily over Jack's shoulder and he smiled as the younger man shivered deliciously.

"Well?"

"What _wouldn't_ I do," Jack answered with a roguish grin as Barbossa laughed throatily and guided his hands slowly towards his crotch...

**_xxx_**

Several hours later they lay in each other's arms, their half naked bodies illuminated by the dim glow of the waning candlelight.

"Hector..." Jack murmured, breathing in the bittersweet scent of his lover's sweat.

"Aye?" Barbossa grunted, quivering suddenly as Jack moved to whisper in his ear, his breath raising goosebumps on the older pirate's bare flesh.

"I never slept with Elizabeth."

"I know," Barbossa laughed, smothering Jack's indignant protests with his hot lips, "Now, bring me that horizon again, Jackie boy..."

**a/n Set during the aftermath of the Brethren Court. Lyrics are from 'Fool' by Shakira.**


End file.
